Before CSI
by grissom07
Summary: This GSR story takes place before CSI started.


**Before CSI**

Grissom was teaching some college courses at Harvard on entomology and forensics he was also becoming the youngest number one corner.

One night one of his teaching buddies invited him to come along to a party that one of his students invited him too. Grissom wasn't sure at first but decided to go.

It was a college party there were students and students from other schools and some young "hip" teachers three was drinking dancing and a lot of partying [if that's a word

Someone started this game where you put a random guy and a random girl in the closet, dark closet and leave them there for 15 minutes to a half hour.

Well Grissom was shoved in there was a girl in there already.

Grissom: "Hey"

Girl: "Hey"

Grissom: "Well now what do we do?"

Girl: "I don't know my friends kinda just pushed me in here and said a guy would be joining me soon."

Grissom: "My friends said there was a girl in here waiting for me and pushed me in."

Girl: "Oh... So what do we do... The door is locked."

Grissom: "I don't know."

Then something fell over neither of them knew what it was but the girl grabbed Grissom's arms and shrieked. She could feel that they were strong. She thought, "This guy must be a jock or something."

Grissom: "Are you okay?"

Girl: "Yeah just a little scared but I'm fine now."

But she didn't let go of her embrace on him and he didn't on her. His body was so warm next to hers she felt safe as she lifted her head to say something their lips brushed against each other and they kissed the kiss became deeper as her hands moved from his arms to his chest to around his neck. His hands rested on her waist one slid up the middle of her back and down again. They continued to kiss passionately they didn't ever know who each other were but they felt so much passion for each other they were in their for twenty minutes and there was a knock on the door.

Person: "The girl faces the door the guy faces the back wall no body looks at each other and the girl exits the guy will exit a little later."

They kissed one last time and did what they were told.

When grissom got out he found his buddy.

Buddy: "Hey Griss... So what happened in there?"

Grissom: "I don't know"

Buddy: "Well did you kiss the girl in there?"

Grissom: "You should know that I don't kiss and tell."

His buddy started laughing and said, "You did didn't you.?"

That night when grissom finally went home he couldn't stop thinking about the twenty minutes he spent in the closet who was the girl was it one of his students would he ever find out.

The next day he went to school to teach and kept an ear out for her voice then he recognized it. It belonged to...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It belonged to one of his forensics students. She was also in his entomology class. She was beautiful a brown-eyed brunette who paid close attention that day and sat in the front row. Did she recognize his voice did she regret it should he talk to her about it.

At the end of class he asked her to stay after for a moment.

Girl: "Dr. Grissom you wanted to talk to me"

Grissom: "Sara Sidle... Yes umm come in my office for a moment."

Sara walked in and closed the door behind her.

Grissom: "Have a seat."

Sara sat down as Grissom sat at his desk.

Grissom: "Did you go to a party last night?"

Sara: "Yeah why do you ask?"

Grissom: "Were you shoved in a closet with a guy?"

Sara: "Yeah a lot of people were."

Grissom: "Do you remember anything that happened between you and the guy or anything about him?"

Sara: "Yeah I do but what happens in the closet stays in the closet. What are you getting at Dr. Grissom?"

Grissom: "Sara... I think I was the guy in the closet with you."

Remembering what happened in the closet Sara said, "What? You've got to be kidding me did someone put you up to this?"

Grissom: "No... I'm serious Sara I think we were in that closet together."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Grissom: "Come in."

Person: "I hope I'm not interrupting but Dr. Grissom you're needed in the entomology room."

Grissom: "Okay thanks."

The person leaves and Sara stands up to leave as well.

Grissom: "Sara wait."

Sara stops and turns around Grissom walks up to her.

Grissom: "I'm not kidding."

He looks her in the eyes she could see he was serious and he kissed her passionately when the kiss was broken.

Sara: "I believe you now."

And she walked out of his office to her next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After classes Grissom went to a near by cafe like usual. Sara walked in as Grissom sat at a table by himself drinking coffee. He saw her walk in alone and figured she was meeting someone or ordering and leaving but to his surprise she ordered her coffee and walked over to his table.

Sara: "Is this seat taken?"

Grissom: "No it isn't" he looked up at her and smiled she sat down and they made small talk they sat there forever it seemed then the place was closing and they had to leave. She walked him to his car she just had to go to her dorm, which wasn't far away. He got in his car and the window as rolled down she leaned on the window and said.

Sara: "It was nice talking with you Dr. Grissom"

Grissom: "Please call me Grissom no need for the doctor"

Sara laughed a little and said, "Okay do... Grissom" she laughed harder as she noticed that he noticed she caught herself he started to laugh with her. Then he put his hand on her cheek and brought her lips to his and kissed her. He started the car and pulled out before she could react. She watched him drive away.

He could believe he did it. He was her teacher he can't have a relationship with a student. Thank god it was almost summer vacation and he wouldn't be returning. He had only been there for a semester. "Just a couple more weeks that's all" he thought to himself he could pull it off. Then he would be back in Vegas and forget about her.

As those last few weeks went on it was so hard finally the last week their little talks at the cafe ended differently every night.

Monday of the last week they just talked until closing like usual.

Tuesday they talked a long time then took a long walk together in the park.

Wednesday they just took a walk in the park for a couple hours.

Thursday the walk in the park ended in a kiss.

Friday the last day of classes for the both of them ended at his house but it didn't really end 'til mid Saturday when Grissom had to fly back to Vegas.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

They went for a walk in the park they were holding hands they ended up at his half packed up house cuddling on the couch. He had walked to the school that day so it was fine. They were cuddling on the couch and things progressed and they ended up making slow passionate love it was the end of the year he wasn't returning and she was graduating college that weekend. So who cared except for the fact he was leaving that night was amazing for the both of them.

The next morning Sara woke up to see Grissom laying beside her just staring with his beautiful blue eyes he kissed her.

Grissom: "Good morning beautiful."

Sara: "Good morning."

They lay there a while longer in each other's arms. Then they finally got up and had breakfast they cuddled on the couch some more and then it was time fro grissom to go to the airport Sara drove him there they held hands the whole ride. She kissed him goodbye and wrote her cell number on his hand. She watched the plane take off.

When she got home she cried. She missed him.

On the plane Grissom looked at his hand where she had written her number and thought to himself, "How am I supposed to forget her if I have her number?" He thought they would never see each other again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple years later he called her up for the first time since he left. He needed help. She came to Vegas and was now one of his CSI's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**


End file.
